Mental Pain and Wishful Thinking
by A. Nutter
Summary: In an argument with Draco Malfoy, Virginia Weasley reveals things about her first year that she never wanted known. He finds her, and what will happen?


**_11th march 2004_**

****

**_Author's Rambling_** – I do tend to ramble a lot, so bear with me.

I love Harry Potter, so I just thought I'd pay homage to it. Notice that word there, _homage_. Basically, it means that it ain't mine, so don't sue.

Just thought I'd try this short **ONE-SHOT** fic. If you're expecting a long story, then sorry, but you're mistaken.

Needed something to take my mind off my LXG fic. If you like the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, go read!

OK, yes, I know that was a shameless plug, but hey, if it works, I'm happy!

Here we go, **_Mental Pain and Wishful Thinking_**.

As Virginia Weasley walked down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the students gave her dirty looks and skirted around her.

It always made her feel unhappy, but today was even worse. She had no idea why, just… felt worse.

She said to her friends Colin and Reyanne, "I can't take this anymore. God, it was four years ago! Surely if I was going to attack people, then I would have done it by now."

"Gin, don't worry about it. They're all just jealous." Colin said soothingly.

"Jealous, Col? Jealous of what? Not being able to sleep at night, of not being able to talk to anyone?"

"You're joking, Creevey. Someone actually being jealous of _that_?" A sneering voice said from behind them.

"Just bugger off, Malfoy, I haven't got the energy to trade insults with you." Virginia said, turning round to face him.

"What can a Weasley know about mental pain? Try being the son of a man that wants to force you into his mould, wants you to become a Death-Eater, knowing that when you do, you'll lose everything you hold dear."

"Try having only two friends, because everyone else is _scared_ of you."

"Try having everyone fear you, but not because of anything that you've done, because of your father. Try knowing the truth about You-Know-Who, but can't voice it because your father would kill you and the only person you care about. Try having a vegetable for a mother, because your father has her under his control. And try having everyone thing you're going to be a Death-Eater, because of who your father is. Try trying to break free, but can't as you wouldn't survive a day in the real world.

"Beat that, Weasley."

"You want me to beat that? OK then.

"Try being the youngest, and only female in a family of males. Try having your mother, the one person you could count on to always be there die. Try having an over protective, sorry, _six_ overprotective brothers. Try having no money. Try having to have hand-me-down robes and second hand books, because you have no money. Try having someone put you down, every single day, because of your poorness." She said, passionately. 

"I think I win, Weasley. How can you ever know what it's like?" He sneered.

"I wasn't finished, Malfoy.

"Try having no friends, because of what happened in your first year. Try having to cry yourself to sleep every night, because the memories of what happened that year are killing you. Try knowing that Voldemort is within you, and that he will be hunting you because he knows he can control you. Try knowing that you could do everything that happened that year again, because that power is within you. Try having everyone act like you have a five-mile exclusion zone around you, even now. Try knowing that all of your brothers, and your father are scared of the witch you could become. Try having five of your brothers and your father on the verge of death every day, trying to do the right thing. Try not being able to write in a diary, because you're too scared. Try feeling like you're going to explode, or scream, or attack someone every single day because of it. Try being so scared of snakes that every time you think about your first year, you feel sick. Try being the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets, Malfoy.

"Then, after all that, try having to prove yourself to everyone. Try _trying_ to prove that even though you have that power, you won't use it, because you're good.

"Then, after _that_, try falling in love with the son of the man who put you through that year of hell. Try hating him with all your heart, and yet not being able to get him off your mind. I _hate_ you, Draco Malfoy!

"So ask me again, Malfoy. What does a _Weasley _know about mental pain?" with tears pouring from her chocolate brown eyes, she ran down the corridor, brushing into the only brother who wasn't risking his life everyday.

"Well," Malfoy said. "I think she beat me."

~

Ginny had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to go. She'd just revealed everything about her past to the one person that could really make her life hell.

*Like that's hard.* She scoffed. *My life can't get any worse than it is now.*

She had run until she was out of breath, and here she collapsed. She lay on the ground for a while, before sitting up at the sound of a malevolent voice.

"My God, Weasley. Couldn't you find somewhere better to collapse?"

She stood, slowly, facing Malfoy. 

"Bugger off, Malfoy. You asked me to 'beat that', I did, so now just leave me alone."

"It's kinda hard to leave you alone when you're collapsed outside the Slytherin House entrance. If I leave you out here, you'll get eaten alive by the other Slytherins." He turned away and started to exit the dungeon corridor.

"What do you care about a poor Weasley anyway? What do we matter to you?"

He whirled around to face her, and pulled her roughly to her feet. "I am Head boy, so if I just leave you here, I get in trouble. Come on."

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I can make my own way back."

He whirled around again and roughly took her mouth in his. She was taken by surprise, and stood there for a while before fighting.

"Tell me again that you hate me, Virginia." He said quietly, looking deep into her eyes as if he were to find the answer there.

"I hate you." She whispered untruthfully.

"Liar." And he kissed her again, long and sweet like he wanted to do when she was talking about her first year earlier.

And as his hands slid from her waist to her chest, everything went black.

~

Virginia Weasley awoke, sweating and feverish. The dream, for that's what it must have been, came back to her as vividly as if she were experiencing it again.

"Wishful thinking," she groaned, rolling over. "That's all it was, wishful thinking. Just a dream."

She rolled onto her back, and went back to sleep.

_*Just Wishful Thinking.*_

**_A/R_** – the date is now the 10th April 2004. This little one chapter fic took me almost a month.

Please Review, this is my first Harry Potter fic! And it's Draco/Ginny, in case you couldn't tell.

Thank you for reading!

**_JB-LIRIMAER_**.


End file.
